Epilogue
by eriesalia
Summary: [Continuation] Homecomings are bittersweet for Shang and Mulan. An old story brushed off and presented anew for the first time on ff.net.
1. Home

* * *

This is a short fanfic based on my resolution to the Mulan story from the Disney universe. It was originally written somewhere back in 1998-1999 as an 8-part fanfic and posted on a now defunct Mulan website. I'm brushing it off, cleaning up some of the dialogue and placing it up here for posterity. You might see some of the melancholy characteristics and themes that were later reflected in my Esca and Kenshin works. 

I have no intent to do major plot reworking of this story, even if I think it could be longer. (*sweats*) I hope you enjoy it. 

As usual, characters are copyrighted to Disney and despite their animation department going down the tubes, I make no claims on the property. For those who know me very well, fanart for this fic was created. For those who don't , let me know via review or email if you want to know where it is ^_^ 

* * *

Epilogue 

_lwgirl/eriesalia_

  
Chapter 1: Homecoming   


Captain Li Shang paused on the threshold of the gate that led to his home. 

Many months had passed since he had last had passed through these gates, filled with dreams of glory and   
honor in war. He had left to follow in the footsteps of his esteemed father, the great General Li. 

And now he stood facing the inner courtyard, regretting that he had been so eager to face the test of war. For arrogance had claimed his father, and General Li would never return home. 

Shang hesitated before taking up the slack of the reins of his horse, and leading it quietly inside. They moved quietly to avoid waking the members and those who lived within the compound. 

He tied his horse in the stable and headed towards the ancestral shrine to pay his respects for both himself. 

_And for father._

As his feet crunched gravel, a little boy slumbered out into his path. 

Instinctively he reached out to the unsteady child. 

"Chi" Shang whispered as he looked up, his voice both addled with sleep and surprise.. 

He then rubbed his eyes again. "Shang?" 

Shang picked him up and in an unusual display of affection , hugged him tightly. "Little brother." 

"SHANG!" the little boy screamed in wide-eyed delight. 

"Shh" Shang couldn't help but laugh despite himself. "You'll wake everyone!" 

The little boy squirmed out of his arms, jumping down only to hop around. "Shang! Shang! Shang!" 

"You've grown," Shang smiled as he realized that Chi was now big and quick enough to scamper away. "Tell me, how are you?" 

Chi squared his shoulders in an imitation of his older brother's stance. "I'm six!! I turned six last month, you know!" 

"Of course!" Shang knelt down and affectionately rubbed his little brother's head. "And you've grown!" 

Chi's eyes shone at his brother's words. "I've grown another inch! And momma says that I'll keep   
growing, maybe even taller than you!" 

Shang nodded as seriously as he could. Never mind the great age difference between them; his little brother was continually competing with him and aspiring to match 'elder brother.' 

"Guess what?" Chi grabbed Shang's hand and dragged him to a small pond. "I have three new   
goldfish." 

"That's good." Shang knelt down and looked seriously at the fish lazily circling the pond. 

_These had been the fish father had given him._

Shang's eyes fell slightly, feeling again the heaviness of his heart. . His voice dropped slightly. "--how is mother?" 

"Grumpy. She's been stricter since you and Father left. But you're back now!" Chi beamed, "and when father returns, we'll set her straight!" 

Shang blanched at his brother's words, suddenly aware that his little brother had not heard the news of General Li. 

"Take me to mother ,Chi. I have much news to give her." 

Chi grinned, then scooted ahead, unaware of the sad look that had crossed over Shang's face. 

Chi's footsteps were heavy and clumsy. Shang could hear them even as Chi disappeared inside the quarters of their mother. And apparently, so could all the other female relatives and servants. 

The next few minutes were chaos as a throng of sleepy women and men swarmed out and surrounded him, both sleepy and joyous at the return of the eldest son of the clan.. 

His family - all his cousins, aunts, uncles, great-grand parents, grandparents, noisily jabbered amongst themselves and at Shang, asking him dozens of questions per second. Shang blinked, unable to take it all in. 

"Let me see my son!" A strong voice called out. And immediately, a path cleared for a slight woman who, despite her size, exuded authority. 

"Mother," Shang bowed reverently, taking in her appearance from the corner of his eye. As he straightened up, he noted a few more gray hairs and lines of worry on her normally smooth face. 

Li Shuelin looked back at him just as intently --studying him in her normal reserved manner. Hesitantly, she   
reached forward. 

As she touched his arm, she suddenly exhaled and despite the many pairs of eyes that did not approve of open demonstrations of filial affection, clasped Shang to her. 

"Mother--" Shang instinctively draped his arm around her own more rounded shoulder and allowed her to press her face into his cloak. 

"We have had no word for days, we had expected you sooner. I thought perhaps…" her voice faded off as she realized that she had been putting on a public display. She pulled away, and composed herself. "You must be hungry." 

He looked at her, and saw she had returned to her old, quiet and proper self. He nodded. 

"We must go eat, come." 

She pulled him away from the rest of the family and towards the general's quarters. "Wei-wei," she called over her shoulder, "Bring me a tray for Master Li." 

Shang followed obediently, realizing from his mother's serious expression that she had something on her mind. Perhaps she meant to ask of Father. 

As they stepped into his father's room, he involuntarily drew in his breath. Despite what he had known and seen and witnessed, a part of him still expected to see his father sitting, smoking a pipe and reading one of the many reports that had often come his way. 

  
But it was empty. 

As his mother sat elegantly on several of the cushios, Shang took his position and bowed low to her, his head nearly touching the floor just as he had the morning he had taken leave of her. "Mother, I have much to say." 

His mother sighed, and with that he raised his head and saw that she had averted her gaze. "The Emperor's messenger came by several days ago. He gave me the news of your father's defeat." 

Shang let out a shaky breath. . "He died an honorable death." 

His mother closed her eyes. "Then that is all I need or want to know." 

Shang looked at his mother carefully. He noted that while her voice was calm, her hands trembled   
slightly. He again inclined his head. 

"It is what he desired." She clutched her skirt for a moment before raising her eyes grimly. "The family knows. Except for Chi." 

"I gathered as much," Shang shook his head. "But he needs to know." 

Lady Li smoothed the folds of her skirt. "Last week, we received word that Cousin Chung was killed in a skirmish in the borderlands… the news has been hard on this family. Chifelt that loss deeply for his cousin." 

Shang shuddered at the news. _So many dead. But Cousin Chung -- _. His cousin Chung was loved by the entire Li clan for his artistic and gentle soul. 

"Chi has been waiting for the two of you to return since the day you left. And I could not bring myself to tell him." She paused for words, "--about your father's death, with you still absent. Chi would be even more devastated, thinking that you too could also be gone." 

Lady Li wiped her eyes quickly as a slight rap came from outside. Shang watched her with admiration as she composed herself quickly and answered with clear voice. "Come" 

The maidservant brought in a large tray of food and hurriedly set it up. 

Lady Li inclined her head thoughtfully. "Wei, please tell young Master Li that we would like his company." 

The maidservant nodded and quietly stepped back out. 

A few seconds later, Chi tore in obviously waiting for the chance to see his brother. 

"Chi," Shang felt the weight of responsibility fall upon him. He tried to make his voice stern. "Your mother has summoned you and you come running in here like an animal. Show respect, little brother." 

"Oops, sorry" the boy grinned and put on a more serious expression as he quickly bowed to his mother and then sat next to Shang eyeing the food. 

Their mother folded her hands in her lap. "Your brother has brought us news, Chi." 

Chi looked at Shang for a second, trying to determine why his usually goofy brother was so serious. "Ah…Shang, did you get married?" Chi's eyes widened as he attempted to understand the sudden adult behavior of his brother. "Everyone keeps saying so!" 

Shang shook his head a little bit embarrassed. "Chi , I have brought you and mother something." He took out a small medal and a scroll out of his bag and laid it in the space between him and his mother. When Chi's eyes did not register comprehension, he spoke again. "These are things to honor our father." 

Chi looked at the objects with much curiosity and delight. "Why didn't father bring them?" 

When there was no answer, he looked up at his mother's troubled face and then his brother's grim expression. 

"Chi," Shang looked at him sorrowfully."Father will not be returning." 

"NO!" Chi stood up suddenly. "No no no no no no!" 

"Chi!" Lady Li regarded Chi's outburst with shock. 

He was screaming now, his face a picture of horrible grief. "Father is just late, that's all--" Chi blurted out before disappearing. 

Lady Li stood up weakly, her eyes also watering."Chi!" 

"Mother," Shang found the strength to restrain her and to hold her. "Mother," he repeated, trying so hard to help her, to fill a gap that he knew he could not fill alone. "Do not trouble yourself. I will take care of this." 

His mother assented quietly, allowing him to help her slowly sit back down, taking comfort in his reassuring words. 

As Shang turned to follow his brother out the door, his mother turned his words over in his head and spoke to herself. 

  
"Yes, Shang," she whispered. "You will have to take care of all of us now." 

  
~ 

Shang found his brother Chi in the lone tree beside the goldfish pond. The boy was perched on its branches, staring out across the pond, beyond the gate which separated their home from the streets outside. 

Shang looked up at the boy, praying for wisdom. But all he could offer was something familiar. . "Can you see the other trees from there?" 

The boy nodded mutely and continued to look out beyond the wall. 

Shang tested the branches gently with his hands, and seeing that they were as sturdy as he recalled, climbed up the tree a bit awkwardly before sitting near his brother. 

"The trees are dead." The boy whispered half to himself. 

Shang studied his brothers tear-stained face and the bare trees that lined the avenue outside. "No, they are simply sleeping, waiting for the right time." 

"No they won't," the boy choked out. "They're dead -- just like Father" 

Shang bit his lip, pushing the feeling of desperation back inside. "The trees south of here already are in full bloom. The villagers there say they will recover from this harsh winter." 

The boy looked at him with a little interest, "Have you seen them?" 

Shang thought back briefly to the garden in the Fa home, where he had passed two days. He thought of the cherry blossom tree by a pond much like this, and of Mulan under it. "Yes." 

"Oh," the little boy quickly looked away, his eyes focusing on the path where they had found one another earlier. 

Shang followed that gaze. He thanked the forefathers for both the reminder of their presence, and their wisdom. "Do you know why we pray at the shrine, Chi?" 

Chi answered sullenly. "Because we're supposed to." 

"No, Chi. " Shang attempted to smile. "Tou have not been paying heed to your lessons." He shifted slightly, a bit nervous about his perch on the tree. "When we leave this world, we enter the next. Our families and friends can not see us… but they can hear us. Father is not gone, he has simply gone ahead to prepare the way for the rest of us." 

Chi blinked. 

"The world does not always work in a way we understand, Chi." Shang's voice was soft, "Why do the trees bloom, only to die each year? Why do people live, and die young while many people still need them? There's a mystery to this world and the way it works, Chi." Shang smiled sadly at Chi. "Do you know who taught me that?" 

"Father." Chi snuffled some more tears. 

  
Shang nodded as he reached over to pat his brother on his back."And he would wish you to know this as well. And –" Shang's voice grew a little more firm, "he would wish you to be strong, to be a faithful son by remembering what he taught and by remembering him." 

Chi buried his head in Shang's shoulder. For a moment he said nothing, continuing to sniffle and trying desperately to be the dutiful son that his father had wanted him to be. 

They sat there for a few more minutes before Chi finally heaved one shaky sob and raised his head. "I'm ready." 

Shang nodded and then slowly climbed down the tree. Once safely at the bottom, he eached up for his little brother. 

Chi swallowed before leaping into his arms. 

As he caught him and placed him safely on the ground, Chi's voice shook again. 

"Chi?" Shang worried for half a second. 

Chi responded with a fierce hug. "I'm glad you're home" 

And silently, Shang agreed. 


	2. Tea

* * *

Same disclaimer. This is a reposting of the initial story posted on a Mulan fanfic site back in 1999-2000. 

* * *

Epilogue 

_lwgirl/eriesalia_

  
Two: Mulan 

Fa Zhou began the morning as he usually did, by praying at the ancestral shrine. And when he turned to leave, his daughter Mulan stood waiting with tea in hand. 

On this early summer morning only weeks after she had returned safely, he could not help notice that already she was different. Months earlier she would have greeted him clumsily, in the scattered sort of fashion that he had grown so fond of. He wondered if the war she had seen had sobered her and had built her confidence. Now she stood calmly , her face shining with a pure serenity that had eluded her in the past as she delicately poured his tea.. 

He took the cup solemnly and drank from it slowly, contemplating the many thoughts he had as for the reason for that change. 

"Yes, father?" She smiled at him fondly, but a bit distractedly as she took the cup back and then placed both pot and cup aside on one of the ledges that surrounded the shrine. 

"Are you happy?" He looked at her closely, waiting for a reaction. "When I came home from war, I was restless for weeks, itching to trade in this simple country lifestyle for a different life. Perhaps home is not as exciting as life you had while away--" 

"Father," the girlish expression was gone, to be replaced by a somewhat sober adult expression. "Every day in camp, all we talked about was home. After all that training and all that fighting, none of us desired anything else than to return to our homes and our loved ones." 

"But you are restless, Mulan." Fa Zhou and Mulan found themselves on the bridge over the pool of water. He looked down at their reflections as he spoke to her. "What is it that bothers you? Perhaps you miss something else? Travelling? Riding? Your troupe? – " He paused, noticing the flush that was creeping up her neck. He asked more gently, "Is it your Captain?" 

Mulan bit her lip and looked down. "Father, is it too foolish to hope?" 

Fa Zhou smiled. "Some might say that a General's son and an honored Captain is far above the Fa family but," he patted her on the shoulder, "some would say that the Captain isn't worthy of a woman who has the Emperor's favor." 

Mulan smiled, comforted always by her father's words. 

"And so," Fa Zhou cleared his throat, "you must wait it out a little longer." 

They stood there watching the water under the bridge move quietly, contemplating his words. 

As the voice of his wife called to their daughter, he nodded at Mulan, giving his permission for her to take her leave. 

He watched her fondly and sadly as she ran lightly back towards the house, hoping that his words were in fact the right ones. 

Fa Zhou hoped that he had read the young Captain right when he met him at the gates of this house. For a man who would ride all that way 'to return a helmet', perhaps would someday return for something -- or someone -- else.  


* * *

Ahh. I love drama. I love reviews too, which is why I do the things the way I do. Visit sherlgirl dot com / scribbles/disney/ariel dot htm for three Mulan pics. The last one is the one done around the time this fic was written.  
  
  
  



	3. Looking ahead and looking back

* * *

Same disclaimer. This is a reposting of the initial story posted on a Mulan fanfic site back in 1999-2000. 

* * *

Chapter Three: 

As the weeks passed, the Li household grew busy. With the young master at home, much of the household resumed some sense of normalcy. 

Chi and Shang spent endless hours together, playing and working on lessons…. And Chi followed   
Shang around town as he settled accounts with a number of the local merchants and tradesman.   
While their father had been alive, Shang had addressed these matters in order to free up the   
General's time… and with his absence, Shang continued to do so. 

The townspeople were kind to the two brothers, noting the devotion the two had to one another and   
remarking generously on their character. Likewise, Lady Li was also pleased. 

Many of their neighboring families had taken note of the young Master Shang - for both his kind and intelligent demeanor and for his battle skills. Word had slowly trickled back of Captain Li's impending promotion for his role in saving the life of the Emperor. He was regarded as a highly eligible suitor for many of the daughters of well-known and esteemed families. 

"Son," Lady Li addressed her son one evening as Chi lay sleeping on her lap. "With your father   
gone, you are now the head of the Li clan. And you have done well so far." 

"Thank you mother," Shang appreciated the compliment from his normally terse mother. 

"As head, you have handled the family's finances and properties well, and have done well with your   
brother's education. However, there is one issue which you must settle." 

Shang nodded deferentially to his mother. 

"As mourning ends, the matchmaker will begin her visits. As the eldest son of the eldest son, you   
must continue the Li line of descendents. You must also have someone to assist you with other   
matters at home." 

"Now, now" she motioned her hand to cut off his protests, "You know that I grow older and can not   
handle these matters, and that your filial duty must be addressed. But you should also consider how   
all of us would benefit from a young woman in our household. I would like to have a daughter to tend   
to my son," she smiled, " and a sister for Chi." 

Shang shuddered at the thought of the matchmaker, but outwardly assented. He would not openly   
defy his mother or respond to her comments. 

"The matchmaker is one of the most feared people in a person's life," Shang later glumly shared with his   
brother while riding horses outside the town. "A conscientious matchmaker will find a woman who will enhance life for the particular man. But a foolish one will pick foolishly." 

Chi shrugged, "all women are wimpy anyways… who needs them?" 

Shang looked at his younger brother and laughed, "So you think all women are silly hens?" 

"Yeah!" Chi cheered. "That's what all my friends say. They cry when we go off to war, they sit   
around and do nothing. " 

Shang shook his head at his brother's rather negative view of women, "For your own good, Chi, I think you should stop saying these things. Would you think mother was that way?" 

"Nah," Chi shook his head. "Mother isn't a normal woman. That's what father always said." 

"Chi -" Shang looked at him, "Have you ever heard the story of the woman warrior?" 

Chi stopped "Nope." 

"Then sit down, and let me tell you." Shang thought carefully, "In a village, somewhere south of the   
Emperor's palace, lived an old warrior, with no sons…"   
  


~ 

Over the next week, Shang told Chi the story of the woman warrior, her hiding her identity and   
entering into training. He told him of the ways in which she constantly worked harder alongside the   
other men, and thanklessly toiled. 

Chi was incredibly entertained by the story and grew enamored of the mythical figure, and after dinner each night, sat unusually quietly while Shang told of her patience and forbearance, her revealed identity and the betrayal by her troupe. When Shang detailed how she had saved all the troupes, the Emperor and then returned home and lived happily with her father, Chi was a little bit dissatisfied. 

Chi could not believe the ending. "She just went home? The end? What a dumb ending!" 

Shang shook his head, "But that is how it happened Chi, you can not distort the truth." 

"Still," Chi grumbled, "she should gone back and led more troops. Or maybe married a general." 

Shang coughed a bit. "Well, as far as we know, that's the end for now. Perhaps we'll hear more of this woman someday and we'll hear of her further deeds." 

Chi yawned, now bored. "Okay, but it better be good! " 

Shang smiled as he tucked in his brother and left him to sleep. Telling Chi about the woman had   
reminded him so much of what had happened over the last few months. Although Chi had not   
understood, Shang had been sharing with him a large part of his life prior to coming home. It was odd – talking about it so openly, but under the pretense of a story. But it was oddly comforting too, to be able to look back on those days from a more positive light even if it left him with a queer feeling being continuously reminded of Mulan. 

The questions Chi asked him about the woman warrior's fate bothered him as well. What became of Mulan when he had left her at the gates of the Fa home?   
  
He sighed. He had far more serious concerns to deal with at the moment. It was impossible to avoid the matchmaker forever. A persistent woman, she resorted to waiting until Master Li Shang had returned home from town a number of occasions. His mother waited   
impatiently with her, often with a number of descriptions of prospective women. Shang turned them   
down continuously, often claiming one was inferior in education, talents or intelligence. 

Earlier that evening, they had argued in front of Chi. 

"You agreed to be obedient, but do not even let the matchmaker continue with her inquiries. What qualities do you desire? What standard do you keep that you even turn down daughters of noblemen?" Lady Li scolded him as he drank his after-dinner tea. 

Shang was silent. "I do not mean to cause you grief. I have no interest in the candidates the matchmaker presents." 

"Then what?" Lady Li was exasperated. "You have not given any indication of any preference, any qualities… if you would only do something to help!" 

Chi helpfully interjected, "maybe he needs a strong woman like the lady warrior." 

Lady Li threw up her hands, "A woman of legend will not bring heirs , Chi. I pray you won't be as   
stubborn." With that final comment, she had left Chi and Shang alone in their room. 

Shang reflected on his mother's outburst, realizing that he in fact was being so difficult. He frowned as he realized he was being absurdly difficult and wondered why. He was glad that his officers would be arriving soon. Perhaps they would relieve some of the tension currently present at the Li home.   


* * *

a/n: Sorry guys. I plumb forgot that I promised to repost this by the end of this month. . I lost this part , freaked out and mercifully found it stashed away on a website. And I got distracted by drawing lots of pretty fanarts. whee


	4. 4

* * *

Same disclaimer. This is a reposting of the initial story posted on a Mulan fanfic site back in 1999-2000. After debating whether to change this part,I have decided to stick with my intent to do a repost only with minor edits. I have regrets that I did not make this longer. 

* * *

Epilogue   
Chapter 4 

Cherries were ripening on the cherry tree in the Fa courtyard. Mulan listlessly picked and placed them into a basket on her arm. 

Grandmother Fa watched her from the safety of the home. She noted that Mulan had become quieter over the last few months. It was evident to the adults at home that Mulan's hope in her Captain had been fading over the past few months. But after today, it was clear that Mulan had to move on. Her fellow officers had paid the visit and told her the news of Captain Li's impending engagement. Mulan had graciously offered her thanks and had sent off the men with food and presents in tow, but when they had left, Mulan had withdrawn to the garden once more. 

Later that evening, when Mulan had retired, Grandmother Fa consulted her son and daughter-in-law. "I think it's time to take a trip north to see your younger brother, Son." Grandmother Fa feigned fatigue, "The heat here is very taxing." 

They looked at her with concern. She shook her head, "I am tired, but I think that with Mulan's help, the journey will be easy." 

Grandmother Fa saw understanding in both their eyes. Fa Zhou nodded, "Mulan needs some freedom to move about. This will also cheer her. When will you leave?" 

Grandmother Fa nodded, "the moon will be brightest in two days and the Chans will be travelling that way. We should leave then." 

Together they looked out at the rooms on the other side of the courtyard where Mulan's darkened room stood. And they grieved for Mulan in silence.   
  
  
~ 

  
  
  



	5. 5

* * *

Same disclaimer. This is a reposting of the initial story posted on a Mulan fanfic site back in 1999-2000. 

* * *

Epilogue   
Chapter 5 

Over the next few days both Chi and Shang waited restlessly for their impending guests. Chi was   
fascinated by soldiers, Shang could tell, and he could tell that he was anxious for some more male   
company. 

Shang was anxious for different reasons. He needed a break from the hordes of visitors and the matchmaker, all who sought to win him for their daughter or their charge. But , in the letter sent to him by Ling, Ling had written as if he had news of great importance which he could only deliver in person. Shang wondered what it could be, and briefly he again thought of Mulan. Perhaps her father… 

"Well lookee here," Ling caught Shang off guard while Shang was sitting in his garden, "Our Captain   
has left himself defenseless against the mighty Ling!" he punched Shang in the arm. "Going soft, eh?" 

Shang looked up in surprise, only to be bearhugged by three of his men. 

"Ouch," Shang rubbed his head, which had been poked by Yao. He then laughed, "As usual, late! I   
expected you a few days ago." 

"Oh," Ling grinned, "Chien-po wanted to stop by somewhere and we got a bit sidetracked." 

Chien-po shrugged in his peaceful way and instead calmly enjoyed the summer air. 

"Please, follow me. My family has been waiting to meet you as well." 

As the three men followed Shang, they were quite boisterous and excitable. They patiently waded   
through the greetings due Lady Li and Shang's elders, before they retired to the gentlemen's quarters   
and sat down to eat. 

Lady Li had wisely left the men alone, understanding their need to talk business. She kept other   
away as much as possible as well, that is, all except for Chi, who kept popping in with more food   
and glancing at the visitors. 

Chien-po , out of his kind heart, finally asked Chi to come stay with them. Chi, with round eyes and   
then a big smile, plopped down immediately beside Chien-po and with a transfixed gaze, watched   
him the whole meal. 

"So your news, Ling, I guess is not bad, but I suppose of good nature?" Shang smiled . 

Ling grinned smugly. "You'll never guess." 

"Marriage," slurped Yao . 

Shang started, "of…?" 

"Myself, silly. " Ling grinned smugly, "I mean, Captain sir!" Ling proceeded to detail every   
excruciating point about the matchmaking process and the wonderful match he had acquired. After   
thirty minutes, however, even little Chi grew impatient and yawned. 

"Little brother grows weary, " Shang shrugged apologetically, "Chi, you should go sleep." 

"Wait," the little boy struggled to keep his eyes open, "can I ask them about that story?" 

Shang flushed, "It's time for you to go, we have some business…" 

Chien-po looked down at the little boy and smiled, "He's persistent, like someone else we know…   
what would you like to hear?" 

"Tell me," the little boy groggily rubbed his eyes, "Tell me about the woman warrior who saved the   
emperor. Tell me the real end to the story. Big Brother told me lots about her… but the end can't be right!"   


"He did, did he?" Ling and the others looked slyly at Shang. "What else have you heard?" 

"Oh, I know everything," the little boy chimed a bit more energetically, "about her clever tricks, and   
her disguising herself and saving everyone in her troupe. And I bet she went off to fight some   
more…or she became a princess, or maybe she married the general, or maybe she went on a   
quest…" 

"Well," Ling grinned, "That part of the legend isn't clear yet. But I'm sure we'll know someday   
soon." 

"Chi—" warned Shang, "It's time for bed." 

"Promise I can hear more later?" Chi appealed to Ling, Yao and Chien-po. 

Yao smirked and Ling grinned as they nodded.   
"Oh boy," Chi grinned, He turned to his brother and bowed first to him, then his guests, 'Good night!" 

When Chi had left, Chien-po finally spoke. "Mulan is doing well—"   
Yao turned and elbowed Ling, as Shang tried to look as nonchalant as possible. 

"That's good, and has she settled in?" 

The three men nodded in unison, "And she sends her regards. As do we." 

"Uh," Shang looked at them curiously, "thanks I think." 

Ling took something out and placed it on the table. "She sends this as a present, a present before   
the wedding." 

Shang looked puzzled, but accepted it graciously and unwrapped it.   
He blinked when he realized what was inside the folds of cloth. 

"Shan yu's sword!" Shang regarded it with surprise. 

"A generous gift," Chien-po nodded, "but for an auspicious occasion." 

"But should she not reserve this for her own family? It is a mark of great honor, and would honor her   
husband." 

"No," Yao shook his head, "for your betrothal." 

Shang's eyebrows shot up, "There must be a mistake. I'm not betrothed. You must return this to her." 

"Ah…" the men chimed in unison, quite happily. 

"But we can't," interjected Ling amusedly. 

"We can't?: Chien-po looked at his two companions. 

"Of course not," Yao intoned, "Our man Ling is getting hitched!" 

"Which I have come to ask you to attend," Ling chirped happily. "To see me hitched with a   
beautiful.." 

"He's never seen her," Yao mumbled. 

"Intelligent…" 

"He's never written to her," Yao slapped his head." 

"Girl." Ling concluded. 

"Bet she's really old too." Yao laughed heartily for half a second before Ling punched him in the   
face. 

Shang and Chien-po looked at each other, then at the squabbling men, rolling on the floor and sighed disgustedly. 

~  


The men agreed to stay one or two days… the men and Shang were both anxious to part company   
for varying reasons. Ling was a mess of emotions, as would be expected of a prospective   
bridegroom.. and Shang, well, he was suddenly anxious to return the sword to Mulan. 

Chi watched the four men as they sparred together. He was content in watching his brother best the   
other men in most everything (well, except for wrestling, which Chien-po won easily). And he often   
sat next to each of the guests as they watched Shang spar with each of them. 

He watched with particular interest as Ling and Shang battled with sticks. Proudly, he noted that his   
brother was quite up to the challenge and was not only continuously beating Ling, but giving him   
excellent pointers that allowed Ling to improve. 

"My brother is good," Chi proudly noted to Chien-po and Yao, who were drinking water in the   
shade of a nearby tree. 

"Ah," Yao was dismissive, "He's good, but I've seen better." 

"Oh yeah?" Chi became a little annoyed. "Prove it!" 

Chien-po sensed Chi's pride was ruffled, "There was another soldier who beat your brother as many   
times as your brother beat the solder." 

"Yeah," Yao chimed in, "Pi--… Mulan, beat him plenty of times!" 

"Mulan?" Chi looked at Yao. "What happened to Mulan?" 

"Oh nothing," Yao grinned , "She just went home." 

"She?" Chi almost jumped. 

Chien-po gave Yao a warning look and Yao (for once) clammed up. Shang and Ling had finished   
their match, with Ling suffering another defeat. The two headed back towards the other three   
laughing. 

"Big brother creamed me yet again" Ling slumped under the shade and looked at Chi, who had   
grown totally quiet. "What's up with him?" he whispered to Chien-po and Yao.. who innocently   
shrugged.   
  


Chi was still quiet when the men left shortly after, leaving Shang to return to his normal duties and fending off the combined forces of his mother and the local matchmaker. He noticed that once the men left, their enthusiasm for their quest for an acceptable match had been renewed, perhaps even bolstered by the news of Ling's imminent marriage. 

Shang allowed them to continue their business, while he prepared for his journey. Before he made the   
trek to Ling's native village, he had planned to pay his respects to a number of his father's old   
friends and men. And he also planned to return the sword of Shan-yu to Fa Zhou and his only   
daughter. 

His departure unlike the last time he left was a more joyous occasion. It was understood that in essence he was taking this one as the head of the household, and as his last before he returned and submitted to marriage. Chi gloomily told him that if he didn't' come back, it was alright, especially if he didn't want to get hitched. But Chi also told him that he would get his mom to see the light and kick out the matchmaker.   


When he drew down the familiar road to the village of Fa Zhou, he remembered back to the last time   
he was here. He had for some strange reason, had taken Mulan's helmet and ridden more than a   
day's journey from the palace just to return it to her. But it had given that peace of mind to see her   
at home, happily restored to her honor and to her family. As her Captain, it had been his duty.   
Hadn't it? 

This time, though, as he stepped into the gate, he realized that things were different. He knew that he could cause great embarrassment to her family if he kept returning. While he had long been curious about her, and had wished to write, tradition and custom forbade such interaction. And so, he had allowed all communication with his one-time faithful soldier to lapse into silence. 

Fa Zhou stepped toward the visitor and appraised the young man. "Captain? Or is it General yet?" 

Shang bowed "I have come to return something which belongs to your daughter." He bowed as he handed him the bound sword of Shan-yu. "She received some mistaken news and gave it generously as a gift." 

Fa Zhou looked at him appraisingly. "Then congratulations were premature?" 

"Much to my mother's chagrin, it is not yet time." Shang flushed. 

"Mulan is not here at this time." Fa Zhou nodded. "Grandmother Fa and Mulan have gone to visit my brother in the north." 

Shang's face fell. "Well, give her my regards." 

"They are also visiting several of your officers, for a wedding, I believe. Mulan will be there. Why don't you take it with you and give this to her yourself? Will you also tell her to hurry back home? Her mother misses her." 

Shang nodded slowly, understanding that the elder man was giving him permission to seek an audience with his daughter and would expect him to relay the message. And he allowed him to press the cloth bundle into his h ands. 

He bowed quickly again then mounted his horse and rode north.   


  
  
  



	6. 6

* * *

Same disclaimer. This is a reposting of the initial story posted on a Mulan fanfic site back in 1999-2000. After debating whether to change this part,I have decided to stick with my intent to do a repost only with minor edits. I have regrets that I did not make this longer. 

* * *

Epilogue   
Chapter 6 

  
It was another hard ride to the home of Ling, but he was relieved to arrive before dusk and find many of his men already present. Ling himself was very useless, completely scared by the upcoming   
landmark event and was watched carefully, should he suddenly decide to take flight. 

"He heard a rumor from one of his friends about his new wife" Yao sidled up to Shang, "Ling's never seen the bride. He's heard that even Chien-po is prettier than his bride." 

Shang laughed, "Ling certainly has charitable friends. Now he has cold feet, eh? But he should know it's tradition…" 

Chien-Po joined the two and shook his head. "I would have to say it is true. Mulan told us so." 

"Mulan?" Shang's attention was diverted. "She is here?" 

Yao elbowed Chien-po, "She's at the Fa home." 

"So I've been told," Shang replied absently. "I mean," he quickly realized the implication, "I had   
stopped by Fa Zhou's home to return the sword of Shan-Yu and…" 

The two nodded slowly (and Shang assumed) in a mocking fashion. Shang rolled his eyes and then noticed a figure skulking in the shadows. He gave Chien-po and Yao a quick glance, which the two recognized. Within seconds, they had pounced on the person – with Chien-po finally scooping up the figure and firmly setting it on the ground. 

"Ow!" Ling grimaced. 

"The bridegroom is testing even my patience," Chien-po sighed. "Just because of one little rumor, he   
has been trying all night to sneak away." 

"Hmph" Ling answered. "I'm about to be imprisoned, and even my friends are turning their backs on me!" 

"We promised Mulan that we wouldn't let you run," Yao laughed as Chien-po picked up Ling again.   
"She knows you too well." 

"I was just going to get a breath of fresh air," Ling wheedled, "can't you put me down?" 

Yao pounded Ling hard enough on the head so that Ling fell forward unconscious.   
Chien-po immediately stepped in and picked up the aggressive Yao and forced him to lay off the now bruised Ling. 

"I see it's going to be a long night," Shang sighed. 

== 

The ordeal ended with the news that the bride's procession had just been sighted. Shang slipped   
out as the others prepared a weary and resigned Ling for the bride's arrival. 

He admittedly was very curious about Ling's bride to be… but also hoped to find the Fa home this morning so that he could return the sword which was slung on his side. 

As he looked about, he bumped into a young woman. 

"Sorry, " he muttered... and turned to move on, then turned back.   
"Mulan?" He stared at the pretty girl, almost unable to recognize her. He had gotten so used to her as Ping, even after she had been revealed as a girl, that he still couldn't completely believe what he say. 

"Captain," Mulan smiled back at him, "Could not wait to see the bride either? Could you? How is   
Ling?" 

Shang laughed nervously, "After trying to escape four times, he finally gave up. He is certainly worse   
for wear, for each time he tried to run, Yao would trip him up." 

Mulan grinned, "All talk, and no action, that Ling… but I think he will be happy. But I must go, I am   
to return home before they all awake. " 

"I have something for you," Shang did not allow her to run so quickly, "When may I see you?" 

Mulan blushed, aware that the folks around them were staring, disapproving of the familiar way in which they addressed each other. "I will find you," Mulan nodded as she continued to scan the crowd that had assembled for the processional. And with those words, she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. 

Shang paused, wondering if that encounter had really happened. He shook his head, and headed   
back to the Ling family home. 

The various families and friends waited patiently for the bride to arrive. Ling looked white as a sheet   
and wore an expression of gloom.. 

"Cheer up, Ling." Shang had made his way over to the even paler, thin looking Ling. "Mulan tells   
you not to worry." 

"Who's worried?" Ling fingered his wedding clothes nervously and looked paler at the sight of the   
approaching caravan. The two men turned to look at the travel coach carried by four men. Veiled   
inside was a woman Ling had never seen , but who would become his wife. 

Ling gulped audibly as she stepped foot first from the carriage. 

A young woman emerged. As she was escorted out by her handmaidens, Ling stared momentarily, slightly dumbfounded, and relaxed slightly. 

Yao muttered, "Well, at least she's as skinny as Ling. AND she's prettier than him too." 

His friends who had purposely misled him with rumors of her ruined health and laziness, now stepped back, all smiles. As she approached with her attendants, all could see her clear moon-shaped face and her laughing eyes. Ling looked happier by the second. As the two proceeded inside for the first   
ceremony, the others outside relaxed. 

"Ling is lucky." Mulan appeared suddenly from behind a tree and spoke to Shang, who stood at the   
back of the crowd. 

Shang started at her sudden appearance. He noted her caution in approaching him, and the way in which she covered her face with a fan. "How so?" 

"She is healthy, intelligent, and thoughtful." Mulan smiled slightly and bowed. "But he chose based on what little he knew. How many would not fare so well?" 

Shang regarded her appearance closely. "Uh," he fumbled when she caught him studying her, "I've brought back the sword." He handed it to her, "I can not accept it." 

Mulan held it for a moment in her hands. She paused, then finally spoke. "It's something I wished for your family to have. Your family and your future family should know of your father and his courage." 

Shang strained his ears as her voice softened. 

"I also wanted you to have something to remind you of our friendship." She pressed the cloth with the sword back into his hands "I will not have a need for it shortly, but I promise to remember you, all of. you. Good day" She smiled brightly and then turned rapidly and fled into the streets . 

"Mulan –" Shang reached out, but too late. He wondered at the finality of her words, and her meaning. 

"Captain," Ling , with his new found bride, stepped from the shadows. 

Shang started, wondering with embarrassment how much they had overheard. "My congratulations, Ling." 

"Thank you for not letting me run," Ling looked fondly at his wife, who looked back at him with laughing eyes. He turned his eyes back to Shang, My wife wants to speak to you as well. 

Shang looked down at the lithe figure who was happily arm-in-arm with Ling. She looked at him seriously, "Captain Li, Don't run away from the happiness that stands in front of you just waiting to be claimed." 

Ling looked at her smilingly and added, "And don't let it run away from you." 

Shang nodded slowly and wished the new couple well. He puzzled over it as the evening waned. 

He stood chatting with some of his former officers and soldiers when Mulan's cryptic message became clear. "Mulan has agreed to have her Grandmother handle the match. She is to be wed during the next harvest moon." 

Shang choked on his drink as he realized why she had been also so quick to run. 

"That's two months from now," someone else expressed their surprise. 

"So soon?" the officer answered. 

Chien-po drew alongside Shang and spoke to him quietly. "You did not know?" 

Shang shook his head, stupefied. "I think she tried to tell me. But I –" 

"Captain," Chien-po spoke gently as if to a younger brother, "Friend – you must not continue to be blind. Mulan did not take news of your impending marriage well – even after those rumors turned out to be false. All those months she was at home, she had turned away many of those who would have gladly wed her. The only reason that could be, is because she was waiting for someone else." 

Shang looked soberly at Chien-po. "And—" 

"And she realized that she would never be more than Ping to you, and she is moving on." 

Shang stood up suddenly as he understood the significance of Ling and Ling's wife's words to him.. "I have two months–" He paced back and forth, a bit panicked and uncertain what to do, "Chien-po, I need to leave, to straighten this misunderstanding out. Please convey my apologies to Ling." 

And without another word, Shang strode out. 

Chien-po stood peacefully and silently wished his Captain a safe journey and understanding.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 7

* * *

Same disclaimer. This is a reposting of the initial story posted on a Mulan fanfic site back in 1999-2000. After debating whether to change this part,I have decided to stick with my intent to do a repost only with minor edits. I have regrets that I did not make this longer. 

* * *

Epilogue   
Chapter 7   
Shang rode hard for home, contemplating something that had occurred to him in the last few days. All his indecisiveness was now clear He would no longer allow his mother or the matchmaker to dictate to him what he wanted, for he had stared at his ideal in the face many times and had not realized it. Until she had turned her back and ran away. 

He worried about all the stops he had to make along the way. While he had cut out a number of social visits, he found himself hard pressed to be patient when he was required to spend a day here and there with his numerous relatives. He sent anxious and penitent letters to those that he did not see, apologizing for his absence in advance, but indicating his need to resolve matters near home. He also had sent one to Mulan, then to Fa Zhou, asking for an audience two weeks from now – after he had made a quick trip home and hoped that they would honor his presence. 

Throughout the next few days, Mulan's face kept appearing in his head. As he came closer and closer to home, his will become more resolute. 

When he galloped into his own courtyard, however, he was mortified to see throngs of visitors.   
"What's this?" he asked of his brother, who had run out to greet him. 

"Elder Brother," Chi bowed seriously, "The matchmaker has one last prospect, who has been   
waiting for your return." 

"Mother?" Shang calmed himself, "Where is she?" 

"I am here, son" Lady Li drew herself up and stared at Shang. "You forget your manners." 

Shang bowed, but spoke a bit tensely. "I did not expect to return home and be already matched. I   
have made a decision and wish for the matchmaker to serve as go-between with another girl." 

The mother looked a bit disconsolate, "The matchmaker will be quite upset with you if you don't at   
least pretend to consider the girl, after all.. They have come from quite a distance." 

Shang sighed and threw up his hands. "I will do so, but we need to talk. I have made a decision." 

Lady Li sighed, "Then go – at least prepare yourself to be presentable enough so that at least when she returns home she doesn't remark on your careless appearance." 

Shang quickly left and as quickly returned, rather dreading the matter. Prospective grooms did not always see their brides, but as they had traveled so far, he knew his mother would not hear of him at least not greeting the guest. He allowed himself to be led into the dark room by the matchmaker. 

He looked over at the seated figure, whose head was inclined timidly, and perhaps sadly. 

"Master Li is here," the matchmaker glared at the listless figure, who mechanically bowed before him,   
head to the floor. 

"Please," Shang was nervous. He did not know how to gently reject this already dejected spirit.   
"I am sorry for your journey. There has been a misunderstanding. I have already made a decision." 

The matchmaker humphed behind him, obviously displeased by everything in this situation. "Meeting a girl on your own." 

Shang turned to the matchmaker and gave her a warning look before turning to address the girl. "Please, understand. I do not mean to cause you embarrassment or any dishonor, it is a matter of a prior commitment." 

The figure started, then slowly, the girl raised her head in disbelief. "Shang?" 

Shang stared back as he recognized the voice. "Mulan!?" 

The matchmaker looked a bit horrified, "Fa Mulan, you are to address him as Captain Li." 

Mulan sat a bit shocked and chastised. "Captain Li," she mused half in stunned amazement and   
stared back at him. They continued in confused silence. Finally, she spoke. "I did not realize… all this…. It's so awkward, and you are already engaged!… and this, how could it be?" 

The matchmaker muttered something under her breath and stomped outside, obviously disturbed by   
the strange reception. 

Shang finally sat down beside her. "I- uh—" He paused, then started over as he saw her mortified expression. "Mulan – there is no engagement. I walked in here, not knowing what I would find… Did you," he paused nervously, "get my letters?" 

Mulan looked up at him, confused. "No – I came from relatives a bit south of here, who at Grandmother Fa's insistence brought me here." 

"Then, I," Shang was now a bit more nervous, "have to explain things a bit better. I came home, expecting to announce my intention to marry someone should the families agree to such an unusual match. I did not walk-in though expecting the matchmaker to be waiting with someone." 

"Don't worry, " Mulan smiled for him, "It's a rather funny set of circumstances, but if you want to save face, I'll go out there and find some objection to marrying you." 

"So you have an objection?" Shang suddenly doubted the advice of his friends. 

"No!" Mulan answered quickly, "I mean 'YES', given the circumstances ." 

"Oh." Shang replied confused.   
"Don't you?" Mulan looked at him, even more confused. 

"No! I mean," Shang was flustered, "the letters I sent . I was asking for you to give me time to come back here and straighten things out. I wanted to ask you, I mean… arrange a go-between…" 

Mulan's eyes lit up in sudden understanding as he took her hand. 

"You are that person, Mulan." Shang finally assembled a coherent sentence. "I realized that recently when I saw Ling and his wife. I realized that when Chien-po finally pounded it into my head. Do you have any objections to the go-between or the matchmaker?" 

Mulan looked at him quietly. 

"You don't have to answer yet. At least, wait," Shang asked, hoping for more time in her company." Stay for dinner." 

"Stay forever!" Chi popped in insolently and looked happily at the two. 

Shang reached for his eavesdropping brother and wrestled him to the floor. "Why you,…you've been spying this whole time!" 

"Yep!" Chi proudly admitted his lack of manners. "I just knew it'd work out!" 

Mulan and Shang both stared at the little boy. "Did you know we knew each other?" 

"Yes," Chi eyes shone with a secret pleasure, "Your friends kind of told me. Big Brother had been talking about you, even though he never mentioned your name. And mother wanted to know why Big Brother kept turning down all the matches. And then I told mother that one of your officers had a sister and that the other officers thought she was very 'suitable'. Don't you think I did a good job?" 

"Yes," they both answered happily. 

"So will you stay?" Shang extricated himself from his little brother and awkwardly took Mulan's   
hand. 

Mulan looked at him first, silently agreeing to his proposal, then turned to Chi, "As long as Little Brother wants it." 

"Yippee!" Chi jumped up and down…. and ran out to the courtyard where the disconsolate family   
and matchmaker were waiting. 

Startled , they regarded Li Shang and Fa Mulan with amazement as the two emerged, hand in hand,   
smiling at the gathered assembly. Shang announced, "Fetch the wiseman, set the date!" 

The crowd cheered. Both the matchmaker and Lady Li fainted.   
  
  
  



	8. Conclusion

* * *

Same disclaimer. This is a reposting of the initial story posted on a Mulan fanfic site back in 1999-2000. After debating whether to change this part,I have decided to stick with my intent to do a repost only with minor edits. I have regrets that I did not make this longer. 

* * *

Epilogue   
Conclusion 

_As Fa Mulan stepped from the coach that had carried her far from her home, she stepped out_   
_lightly and confidently. The guests in attendance remarked on the serenity and inner light of_   
_her face._

_Many had heard of the rather unconventional match and the complete story of the couple's first encounter and their shared history. But when they looked at Mulan's beautiful appearance, they scoffed at the idea that she ever could pull off masquerading herself as a boy. "Legend," they laughed. "Rumors," the other s grinned._

_Li Shang, many guests were surprised to note, did not even look nervous. "Remarkable," they_   
_agreed, for such a groom. "But he's a captain, a general's son," most argued, "he has faced_   
_death, life will never hold fear for him." They thought him also rather strange – especially given the fact that he had broken with convention and appeared at the Fa's home to seek an audience with Fa Zhou before the go-between had actually formalized the engagement._

_But as Li Shang took the hand of his wife to be, they could not dispute the genuine affection and respect the two had for one another. And Li Shang and Fa Mulan could not care what the crowd thought – only that they knew they had struck upon tremendous fortune._

_Shang especially marveled that life had chosen to save each of them , for a purpose even he could not fully divine. His life and hers were intertwined already in such a way that nothing other than the heavens could separate them now. Mulan, who laughed freely at the antics of Little Brother Chi, and the silly puppy, Little Brother … wondered how she, the girl constantly the grief of her family and her village, could be bringing so much joy to all of them. And as they walked into the Li home to offer their respects to Lady Li and the assorted elders in his family, they walked certain of their destined happiness._

_And Chi, watched with satisfaction. Not only because he had a hand in his brother's happiness, but because he had acquired an elder sister who was quickly proving her worth. And because deep down, he knew the truth of the tale of the woman warrior, and that it was finally complete. warrior was now complete._

_While she had not married a king, or even a general, she had settled for even better --- her_   
_Captain and a family that would honor her for everything she had already done for them. There would be more chapters to be added to the legend, he would later see… but that is a story for another time._

_For now, as legends go…the woman warrior and her 'general' lived happily ever after._   
  
  
  


* * *

My apologies for taking so long to put the remainder of the fic up. It was more a matter of deciding whether to rewrite part four that was holding this up. I decided to not risk it; if you look at my other fics you can see that my problem now is I write too much. 0_0. 

Speaking of which hope you will check them out ^_^


End file.
